Emerald Heart
by MattieE.Williams
Summary: Arthur's fiance, Madeline -the princess of the Green Kingdom- was abducted by the king of the Red Kingdom, Ivan. Now he must travel all over the continent to find his beloved. Medieval AU! Has blood, language, and slight adult themes. Fem!CanadaxEngland
1. Chapter 1: Raid of Red

A/N: Well yet another UkCan Fanfic. This is placed in the middle ages! This is Fem! Canada and England so enjoy my first hetero fanfic!

Emerald Heart

Chapter 1: Raid of Red

"Arthur!" the young blond yells from a distant on the lush green grass of the wide, daisy-infested meadow.

"Yes, love?" I call out to her, smiling as she runs up to me.

"Here, have this," She gestures that I bend down a bit, and I follow my love's instruction. I bow down to her height, which is quite short for the age of eight, and she places a crown made of gorgeous daisies atop my wind-blown hair.

"There, a crown fit for my king," she whispers in my ear and plants a short kiss upon my cheek.

I blush and kiss her cheek as well and place a daisy tiara I was creating atop of her golden, curly locks, "And a tiara fit for you, Madeline, my queen," I whisper and kneel and take up her hand to kiss it. Even though I was of nine and she was of eight, we knew what we felt for each other, and that was love.

"Oh, Arthur," she chokes out as I rise. She lunges at me into an embrace and cries tears of joy into my chest. "Let us have nothing set us apart, ok?"

I nod and hold her in my arms, secretly crying my own tears of joy, "Yes my love."

…

Then seven years later the cursed Red Kingdom attacked…

…

"Kill every last one of them in the castle, find the princess!" screeches a large silvered haired man.

Solders stormed, slaughtering every last one of the inhabitants of the castle. Madeline clung to me crying as we hid in the top of the highest tower, door barricaded.

"Shush, love," I coo to her, "Need not fear, for I will protect you till the end. They will not harm you."

"But what about you, Arthur? What if I escape and they kill you? I couldn't live with such a life without you…" she cries out as she holds tighter to me and her breath hitches, gasping for breath between sobs.

"I promise you we will get out of this together and we will be wed, I promise, love," I whisper to her and hold her left hand in mine—which both bear a wedding ring, symbolizing our undying love to one another.

"I love you, Arthur," she chokes out smiling.

"As do I, Madeline," I whisper smiling and plant a long, enchanting kiss upon her soft lips. We kiss till both of us gasp for air, but once our breath was caught we continued, as if each kiss were our last.

We stop and look at each other till we both in sync look at the door being covered all the furniture that inhabited the room. We hear the solders come up the stares in sloppy steps—hearing the medal of there armor slam against the stone of the stares.

I stand up with milady and draw my sword—knowing the furniture will not hold them off long. I grab the sheets that covered all the furniture and throw them to Madeline. "Tie them together, make a rope for us to use."

"Of course, my knight," she says and smiles as she ties them together.

"She has to be in here!" a scratchy voice rings out, and the door groans and the men on the other side slam against the wooden door. I get in my knight stance—as my tutor has taught me all these years so I may protect my love—and glare the door, waiting for the bastards break through so I may slaughter the like they did my kin.

"There, that all of it," Madeline sighs and ties the make-shift rope made of white sheets to one of the bars that once barricaded the window, but is now broken away over the long years of there service. She tosses the lone rope out the window and checks to see if it's long enough.

"Now go down, I'll be right after you," I say as I push the furniture coving the door back in place as the ruthless men slam into the door over and over again.

"Ok, my love," is all she says as she leaps out the window. I head for the window till the door burst open, causing the furniture to fly everywhere.

"Where's the princess?" the silvered haired man growls as his violet eyes glow in malice.

"I do not know of what you are babbling about, there is no princess here, but a humble poor traveling knight who stayed here in the green kingdom for rest," I say in defiance and grin evilly as I tilt my head back to glare at them defiantly.

"Well too bad for you, now we must kill you," the man dressed in crimson red grimly says as he chuckles. He draws his sword, which is covered in the blood of my kin. I snarl and lunge at him, slashing. He smoothly parries my attack. He goes in for his turn and lunges at me. He swipes his sword towards my head, and I move my head back to dodge but the edge of the sword smoothly glides against my cheek and makes a gash. I flip back and wipe the blood off with my sleeve, staining the green of my sleeve with the sparkling ruby of my own blood. I lunge again and again at the man, our swords clashing, sweat beading down our faces, small cuts beginning to litter my skin, but he remains untouched.

His men move forward slowly, trapping me against the wall with the window. I smile evilly and bow my head in false defeat. I look up to see the man raise his sword tip to my throat.

"You've got me," I chuckle, "but I play hard to get, even the princess can tell you that."

"Heh, I knew you knew where she was, little bastard," the man chuckles, shoving the sword into my throat a bit—enough to make me cough and face twist in pain. "Where is she and I might consider taking you and make you join my army."

"I'd rather burn in hell than defy my queen," I say and spit in the man's face. I backflip out the window and latch onto the rope, smoothly sliding down the silky forms. I look up at the man who pokes his head out the window. He scowls but grins evilly as he looks at the bar that the sheets are attached to and puts his sword under their silky structure, cutting them in a swift, deadly motion. I gasp and begin to free-fall. I look over at the wall and jab my sword in its stone structure. I'm jerked up and stop falling. I hold onto the sword with one arm and I look down. I take out my sword and begin to fall again and I jab my sword into the wall again.

I unsheathe my sword from the wall and land gracefully onto the stone of the courtyard—which is in flames. I look around for Madeline, but I don't see her. I see her cornered by two of the invaders. I snarl and run to her. I lunge at them and take the first one's head clean off, making blood spurt onto my green tunic and onto my sword. The second invader lunges at me while cursing me with hateful chants, which are useless. I dodge his weak attempts and stab him through the heart, getting his blood onto my face, blinding my left eye.

"Arthur," Madeline whispers out in fear as she coughs from the smoke of the fire.

"Yes, love, it is I," I whisper as I kneel and grab her into an embrace. "Let us take our leave from here. We must make haste."

"Yes," she sniffles out as I pick her up in a bridal style. I turn to the courtyard gate and race to it through the flames, holding Madeline close to me so she does not get burnt as I am.

Suddenly the man with the piercing violet eyes appears in front of the gate, closing our only exit from this hell.

"You thought I would let you leave so easily, da? You thought wrong Arthur Kirkland," the tall silver-haired man snarls.

"How do you know who I am?" I ask as I place down Madeline and draw my blood-covered sword.

"Your lover, the princess, kept calling out to you, begging for you to rescue her from these hellish flames. She would be dead if you weren't there for her. She's a worthless waist," he snickers, defying my queen's honor.

I snarl and lunge at the man who defied my queen, _my lover_! In rage I attack recklessly. The man parries every one of my attacks and attacks right back, nearly every time hitting and cutting me—making me bleed more and more.

We clash facing each other off—forehead to forehead—him snickering, myself snarling in hatred—bearing my teeth in concentration. I push my whole weight onto my sword, wishing to kill this bastard. Suddenly he pulls his head back and thrust it back into my forehead, causing me to stagger back. He takes heed to my opening and slashes across my abdomen. I fall to the ground and begin to cough out blood, the garnet liquid flowing out of my mouth. I look up at him and he places his sword tip on my throat and snickers.

Then my heart skips a beat as I see Madeline punch the man's sword—cutting her hand in the process—out of nowhere and step between us.

"I'll go with you, but you must spare this man's life," she growls as she extends here arms to each side—as if it will protect me more.

He glares at her, but sheaths his sword. "Very well," is all he says as his men grab he roughly and she cries out. My vision blurs as they make off with her. I try to call out for her while she struggles in their grasp. She looks at me as tears form in her eyes and she stops struggling. Her lips move, but I cannot hear her soft, beautiful voice.

But what I do make out is,

I love you, Arthur…

And my vision fails, and I am cast into a dark abyss of unconsciousness.

A/N: Ok people here is a new story for you! Why I choose Emerald Heart for the title is well… Cause of Arthur's eyes, where he live (The Green Kingdom) and now all my UkCan Fanfics are going have to do with colours! (Ex. Crimson Night, Emerald Heart, ~coming soon~ Cerulean Sea) Maybe my UsCan's will be like… types of gems? Idk~

Well till next Update,

READ ON!

(oh and 'read and review'?)


	2. Chapter 2: The Bad Colour Trio

A/N Ok next Chapter! People get into positions, Ivan and Madeline over there, Arthur over there… Arthur and Francis stop fighting! Alfred stop eating the complementary burgers I set out for EVERYONE! *sigh* ok and… ACTION!

Chapter 2: The Bad Colour Trio

All I remember was Madeline getting taken by the cursed man of the Red Kingdom. I fell as if I'm being lifted and all of gravity dose not apply to my very being. I hear strange voices all around me: some in scratchy, some in a different kind of accent, and some in commands. I feel like I'm bouncing up and down, but my head lies on something soft. I begin to come back to reality as my face twist in pain and my eyes open slowly, light blinding me at first.

"Oh are you finally coming back to zee world of the living?" someone chuckles as my eyes dilate to the dim light. The first thing I see is a man with sapphire colored eyes and a bit of stubble that inhabits his chin. His hair is long, wavy, golden, and tied in a loose ponytail in the back of his head. He smiles and chuckles. Embarrassed I begin to sit up from the man's lap, but a shock of pain shoots through me, causing me to gasp and fail.

The man shushes me and grabs a wet rag from the water bucket next to him as we continue to jitter up and down. He places the cool rag upon my forehead and begins to message my shoulders delicately.

"Where am I? Where is Madeline?" I cough out as I look around. I seem to be in a covered wagon with two other men. The other sits in the far left corner, sword in his grasp as he soundlessly sleeps, his hair silver and short. At first I think it is the horrible man who had stolen Madeline, but he opens his eyes. His eyes are a bloody crimson and full of malice.

He looks at me and snickers, "Your in a wagon, fool. And the woman you kept calling out while you slept, don't have a hell-of-an idea."

"Gilbert, be nice. Zis man nearly died and it sounds like for zee one he loves. I find zat noble, unlike someone I know," the blond says as he chuckles at the man's reaction, which is a surprised scoff and looking away cheeks redder then the Red Kingdom all together. "I am Francis Bonnefoy, the traveling bard and I am from the Blue Kingdom. Zat bad tempered man is Gilbert Beilschmint, the traveling demon hunter from the Red Kingdom. You are with the Bad Colour Trio, at your service."

"If it's a trio, who's the third?" I ask coughing.

"That would be me!" yells a man from the front of the wagon. I look over at him. He has brown, short messy hair and his eyes are emerald like my own. He looks like me but of his hair color and his skin is a caramel color. "Name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and I am a ranger from the Yellow Kingdom."

"What about you?" Francis asks me and soaks the rag again, placing it on my head again.

"I am… Arthur Kirkland, knight of the Green Kingdom," I say and cough a bit, throat dry and covenanting water, "One of the last survivors of the Red Kingdom's raid."

"We heard news about that, so we came to investigate and found you in the ashes, slowly dieing. Francis begged us that we save you so here you are now, huh?" Gilbert says shrugging.

"Thank you…" I cough out and close my eyes a bit before opening them and looking up at the canvas ceiling. Francis grabs a ladle from the bucket and lifts my head. I drink rapidly, but throw up a bit on my chest—which is shirtless except for the bandages the cover my bloody wound. Francis sighs and Gilbert laughs a scratchy laugh. Francis uses a torn rag and wipes me off.

"Drink slower," he sighs and puts the ladle back up to my mouth. I drink slower, as directed, sighing in irritation.

When I drink all that is in the ladle. I force myself to sit up. Pain shoots through me, but I do my best to ignore it. I grunt as I push forward and breathe heavily. Francis places his hands behind me and pushes me up. I curl my legs together—crissed crossed—and try to catch my breath. I bow my head and pant, looking at my bandaged abdomen. I look over in the far right corner to see my stuff neatly set there. I turn and slowly reach for them but my hand was pushed downwards by Francis.

"You still need to rest," he says and I glare at him. I sigh and gasp as I feel his warm hands poke my back.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" I ask and turn my head to face the man.

"My father taught me this. I'm hitting your pressure points to help you heal faster," Francis says as he concentrates on my back. He continues as I roll my eyes. Then he hits somewhere in my lower back that me moan out. He chuckles and hits it one more time then moves up. As he continues, I start to feel light and pain is like a distant thing that doesn't exist.

He stops poking and begins to rub. I sigh happily as all my knots begin to loose. He starts with the shoulders then moves down in little circles with his palms. Then he stops and pokes the middle of my back roughly. I yelp in pain, but it begins to get warmer around that spot and the pain ebbs away. Then I hear soft singing.

"Goddess of healing, let it begin~  
>Healing without, and healing within~<br>Healing his spirit, healing his skin~  
>Goddess of healing, let it begin~"<p>

My eyes begin to waver shut and my whole body warms up. I feel as if my abdomen is on fire and I pass out.

I see a goddess dressed in blue surrounded by a veil of water emerge from the darkness. She stands in a garden filled with blue roses and is happily sipping blue tea. Blue birds chirp all around me, calling me to go to her. I begin to walk to this mysterious goddess in awe. She looks my way and I stop. I bow at her presence, excusing myself. She chuckles and walks up to me. She steps in front of me and tilts my head up. She plants a short kiss to my lips and whispers, _"Do my bidding and save the one you love with this gift."_ Suddenly I am encased with a green light and my head begins to ache. My eyelids begin to lazily close halfway and knowledge flows into my brain. My eyes close all the way and warm green light fills my body.

I wake up to see both Francis and Gilbert in my face, looking at me.

"What happened? That usually never happens," Francis ask and rubs his chin in suspicion.

"I saw a beautiful blue goddess…" I say looking up at the canvas ceiling—not even thinking of looking at the men.

"What did she say to you," Francis asks suddenly and urgently.

"She said to do her bidding… and save the one I love with a gift… Why?" I ask as I look at Francis confused.

"She is the Goddess of healing and of the Blue Kingdom," he explains. "She may have given you the gift of healing. Let's check." Suddenly Francis raises me so I'm sitting up and lifts the hair that covers my neck. I gasp in disapproval and squirm a bit, not pleased at Francis touching me so much. He gasps and then starts to chuckle. "Sacre bleu, she has given you her blessings. So I wasn't crazy when she came to me in a dream last night telling me to save you."

"Ya right, you only saved him cause you think he's good looking." Gilbert snickers.

"That wasn't the only reason!" Francis yells at him, blushing. "See you have the holy blue crest of the goddess like me. See?" He turns and lifts his ponytail. There, on his the back of his neck, is a blue moon and star.

"I have that on the back of my neck to?" I ask as I touch the back of my neck to feel the warm crest there.

"Wee, you do," Francis says and chuckles. Suddenly the wagon stops, causing us to fly forward.

"Amigos! We've got trouble!" Antonio yells.

"Any of you know a man by the name Arthur Kirkland? Ahahahaha Because the totally heroic me is here to kill him!"

This can't be good…

A/N Hooray! Second chappie is done! Hope you enjoy and I think you can tell who the assassin is XD Ok if you didn't understand the Goddess thing… Arthur basically gained white magick… Well…

Till Next Update,

READ ON!

(Also Read and Review 6w6)


	3. Chapter 3: Assassin of Red and Black

Chapter 3: Assassin of Red and Black

"Ahahahaha~ which of you knows of Arthur Kirkland's whereabouts?" a young voice cries out, chiming in glee.

"I know not of this Arthur Kirkland, amigo," Antonio says as he grabs the rains, readying to start up again.

"May I check the back of you wagon," the voice yells laughing.

"Sure," Antonio says and shrugs. He jumps out of the driver seat and escorts the strange voice to the back of the wagon. Antonio opens the canvas and shows the man inside.

"May all of the men step out," the young man says as he smiles cockily. First, Gilbert exits, then Francis, and finally myself. The young man had short blond hair with a weird cowlick that stood from the front right of his hair. His eyes were cerulean and his smile the whitest I've ever seen. He was dressed red, indicating he is from the Red Kingdom, but black also adorned his attire. So this man is an assassin for the royals of the Red Kingdom. If he is looking for me, he must work for the man who took my queen.

The boy stood in front of each one of us, looking at our clothes, hair, and eyes. He looked at Francis first, but soon went to Gilbert after Francis began to flirt. Gilbert rolled his eyes and glared in hostility. He then looked at Antonio but knew at one glance he wasn't the man he was looking for.

He finally stopped in front of me.

"Where is your shirt that symbolizes your race?"

"It was taken off so I could be healed from my battle wounds," I say, glaring at the taller blond.

"I see. May I see your wounds?" the man snickers.

I slowly unravel my bandages to show of my abdomen. There is no wound but only a large scar.

"I see no wounds. You weren't lying to me. Where you?" the taller blond pouts and gives a facial expression only a kicked dog could muster.

"The bard healed me." I say in a monotone voice to lower suspicion. "I was not lying."

"Then can you tell me your name," the man sneers.

"My name is Leo the third of the Blue Kingdom," I lie in a monotone voice.

"Wrong answer," the man says and smirks.

"How? It is my name," I say and frown while sweat beats down my cheeks.

"Cause you are Arthur, aren't you?"

"How do you know exactly?" I ask snarling.

"Madeline told me you twitch when you lie," he man chuckles.

"She told you no such thing," I growl.

"Hello, Arthur. You just dug your own grave. My name is Alfred Foster Jones, and I will kill you now."

'Oh shit… I did didn't I?' I think angrily to myself. I black flip back to the wagon and grab my sword. I unsheathe it and point it at Alfred. He laughs and uses a smoke bomb, making it so no one can see. I begin to cough and look all around for the bastard. Suddenly I hear Francis's voice sing a soft tune as a soft lute sounds out.

'No need to be blind today

So let this fog fade away~'

The smoke magically fades and all I see is Gilbert with his massive sword, Antonio with his crossbow, and Francis with his lute.

"Hahaha listen to me and my totally heroic voice! Arthur, this is between me and you, so fight like a man, without them helping!"

"Ya, says the one who used a smoke bomb to start a battle," scoffs Gilbert.

"Do as he says," I say and beckon them into the wagon. They all nod (well Gilbert scoffed and gave a scratchy laugh) and head to the wagon.

Suddenly Alfred bounds out of a maple tree behind me. I turn around to parry his dagger. I break the stand off of our weapons and leap back. Alfred chuckles and throws a knife towards me. I quickly jump to the side and lunge at him. He unsheathes his own sword and blocks my attack. He pushes me forward and I stagger back. He lunges towards me laughing in glee, as if he's having fun. I use my sword to block his sword and with my right hand, I punch Alfred in the face. He staggers back and holds his cheek in pain. His laughing fit stop and begins to glare.

"You dare hit the hero?" Alfred snarls and jumps back into the trees.

I look all around for him, "If you where a hero, you stop fighting like a coward!" I yell out as Alfred jumps onto my back, laughing like a child. I shake him off and turn to face him.

"Why won't you except death, old man?" Alfred taunts, "Your love has already been killed by Ivan, so stop putting up a fight."

His words shoot through me like lightning. "Madeline… is dead?" I choke out as my body goes numb.

"Yep~ dead as a doorknob," Alfred chimes and leaps into the trees. He sits on a low apple tree branch and begins to eat one of its fruits.

Tears well up in my eyes as I think of the man who took my fiancée. Him slowly killing her as she cries out my name in vain and the fact that I couldn't be there to protect her when she needed me most. I clench my fists and bite down hard to prevent tears from flowing. Anger and grief boil in my gut. All I can think of now is destroying that man and this bastard who was sent to kill me.

"Madeline…," I mutter softly to myself through my clenched teeth. I look up at Alfred and glare. "Alfred, get the fuck down here so I can kill you!"

"Hmm? So your angry now, huh, old man? Just what I was waiting for. This should be fun."

He bounds out of the tree and I leap in for an attack. Anger and hate drive me now in battle. I relentlessly swing at Alfred who begins to have a hard time dodging. I slash open his left cheek and hit away his sword. I kick him down and point my sword at him as I loom over him—glaring in malice.

His childish laughter is gone completely and fear takes over his being.

"Any last words before I send you safely to hell where you and all the Red's belong," I snarl as I hear Gilbert from the wagon shout in displeasure.

"D-dude! M-Madeline isn't dead! I was only toying with you so you would be angry and fight better, which you do so, don't kill me, dude!" Alfred pleads.

I gasp in relief but shove my sword a bit into his neck, causing a bit of blood to run. I glare at the pathetic bastard and growl, "Who the hell hired you, how do you know Madeline, and why are you after me?"

"I-Ivan hired me. He hired me to exterminate you but that's all he said. I know Madeline because I visit her in her cell in Ivan's dungeon," he squeaks and coughs.

"Why should I give mercy to scum like you, someone who tried to kill me?" I growl and stiffen my grip on the hilt of my blade.

"Because I can bring you to her," Alfred coughs out and grabs my sword.

"What?" I mutter in shock.

"She told me she loves you more than anything in the world… so as her friend… I will lead you to her, you just have to trust me," Alfred chokes out as blood starts to drip out of his mouth.

I stand there motionless for a moment, thinking this through. "Fine, but the first time you do something stupid, I will kill you," I sigh and sheath my sword.

"Understood."

A/N: Hooray I'm on a role~ Basically Alfred joins the party on Arthur's quest to find Madeline~ More will be revealed in the next chappie~ Bwahahahahaha!

Well Till Next Update,

READ ON!


	4. Chapter 4: Way to the City of Cerulean

A/N Ok people I know this is all really late but I AM still alive! Hopefully I can update A LOT sooner that I have… yeah… Well anyways here you go people who have been waiting and all those people who have alerted my story or me!

Chapter 4

Way to the City of Cerulean

"Are we there yet?" Alfred whines as the old wooden wagon jitters up and down on the rocky and dusty road. He tills his head back in annoyance and holds his stomach as it growls angrily at its master.

"We won't get zere for anozer hour," Francis sighs as he begins to pluck at the strings of his beautiful, prized lute.

"But I'm starving~" Alfred mutters and begins playing with one of his deadly knives—such as balancing the tip of the blade on the pad of his finger.

"Well to bad. You where the one who ate all of OUR rations," I growl at him and stare out the back of the wagon—watching the dirt get kicked up by the wheels of the old cart in the midst of the night. Alfred simply huff in annoyance and looks out the back of the wagon also. The cart stops with a sudden jerk—causing the knife on Alfred's finger to cut him lightly.

"We should make camp for the night," Antonio says as he jumps out of the driver's bench of the cart with a thud. Gilbert follows behind Antonio yawning and scratching his fine silver hair.

"Fine," Alfred mutters and hops out of the back. I follow behind him and Francis comes out last. I grab the blankets that where in the back of the wagon with us and lie them in the field of long grass alongside the rode, Gilbert and Antonio grab the logs that are contently stored under the ancient wagon, and Francis begins to make a fire circle with a few stones he found hidden within the grass and on the gravel. Alfred reaches into his knapsack—which lies snug around his waist—and pulls out two thin flint stones. He pulls some grass and throws it into the fire circle while snapping the two flint stones together. After a few snaps, the grass and logs begin to light slowly at first, but eventually grow into a great lovely crimson flame.

"Uhg, so who's hunting tonight? Cause I'm starving…" Alfred moans as he plops down by the fire. I slowly seat myself on the opposite side of the fire and glare at him as Francis sits next to me.

"Maybe you should," I sneer, "You're the one who's so hungry."

"Okay, but I think I'll catch more with someone with me," Alfred charms. I sigh and stand up grabbing my sword.

I rub my head in annoyance and stare at Alfred. "Fine I'll go with you," I say in annoyance shaking my head in displeasure. Ever since Alfred has joined us, he's been nothing but a nuisance. I gesture my finger at him with the hand my sword inhabits, "But I'm hunting alone. You'll only scare off the pray," I say looking Alfred in the eye. He only rolls his eyes in response. I scoff and turn to Antonio—who was pulling on my sleeve.

"Here, Artro," Antonio says as he tosses me his bow and quiver, "You might need this. You know how to use it, no?" I catch the bow and quiver smoothly with my left hand and nod.

"Yes, I know how to use it. Thank you, Antonio," I say and bow my head in thanks, "Shall we be off?" I ask Alfred who nods and leads us away from camp.

…

I had split up from Alfred as soon as we reached the woods we where recently traveling in. I had always used to sneak off of castle grounds as a boy and hunted behind my father's back, so I was naturally talented at hunting. I used to take down deer, squirrel, birds, I even took down a wyvern once—though nearly dieing because of it till a flock of pixies patched me up. Now I adore pixies and help them whenever I can.

I climb up a tall tree and begin swiftly jumping from one tree to the next. I stop and crouch for a second on a thick maple tree branch and listen intensely, closing my eyes and making my ears throb. My head perks up and my eyes shoot open as I hear a faint crunching down below me. I load my bow and like an instinct, I am at the sound and shoot at my pray. I hear a sickening spatter and I pull out my knife. I jump out of the tree on my pray and stab it multiple times near the neck and head region. Blood squirts from the large wolf as I stab it once more in the heart. I wipe the blood off of my face nod my head in approval to myself—standing up and throwing the wolf's heavy weight over my shoulder.

I begin to walk back to camp, grunting under the weight of the wolf on my shoulder. I hear a faint rustle, like it's coming from the trees above me. I stop and look around and observe my surroundings. It's so dark—even under the full milky moon—that I couldn't see anything very well. I continue on walking along, keeping my guard up and senses sharp.

I hear another rustle from the trees again. I shrug it off till a shadowy figure jumps in front of me. The shadow punches me in the abdomin, knocking my breath away, and steals my kill as I fall with a thud. I shake and grab my head in pain and jump up, racing after the dim thief. 'He seems to be running towards our camp I think.' I think bitterly. I let rage get to me and I loose concentration, tripping on a small root. I sudden flash back comes to me.

"Don't you dare pick on her!" I screeched at the boy pushing Madeline around.

"Why? What can a pipsqueak like you do?" the bigger boy taunts, spitting at my feet.

I clutch my fist together and grind my teeth. Tears well in my eyes as my vision blurs red in furry. I look at Madeline, who continues to cry at the torment she is receiving. Hate fills me to my very core and everything after is a blur. All I can remember was blood splattering, punches thrown, and the death of the boy who dared mock and hurt my Madeline.

I collapse after throwing a boulder at the boys skull—shattering it and making blood stain the ground and myself. Madeline runs over to me as I stare blankly at my bloody hands.

"Arthur! Arthur!" Madeline cries out to me as tears stream down my face. "Arthur speak to me!"

My eyes are wide in fear. When someone commits murder, the punishment is death at the gallows—if you where caught. I look up at Madeline and let more tears stream down. "I'm so sorry Madeline," I bury my face in her chest as she strokes my hair. "I just couldn't stop until he was dead. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Arthur…" Madeline whispers to me, crying her own tears.

From that day forward, I promised to protect Madeline. I also decided never to let anger or hate get the best of me again. Because, maybe next time, I wont be to lucky and be the gallows next victim.

I look up from the ground and see that the thief is getting away.

"Fuck! Well, there goes our dinner," I moan bitterly and wipe the blood and dirt from my face. I walk shamefully back to camp muttering and cursing at myself, hoping Alfred had caught something.

…

As I get back to camp, what seems like an hour later, I see a large chunk of golden meat roasting over the crimson fire.

"So that's how I caught this beauty," Alfred says heroically and takes a bite of meat.

"So you caught this giant wolf all by yourself?" Gilbert says raising an eyebrow and taking a big bite of his chunk of meat.

"Yeph~" Alfred says cheerfully through a mouthful of meat.

"Oh looks who back," Antonio says as he notices me standing bitterly behind Francis.

"Ya, and looks like nothing to show for either," Gilbert chuckles a scratchy laugh and takes his last bite, licking his fingers in pleasure.

"Ya, well, a thief stole _my wolf_ on my way back to camp," I mutter as I look at Alfred—who suddenly looked a bit guilty.

"Oh well I wonder who that could have been?" Francis smirks and motions his head to Alfred. I nod in agreement. I may not fully agree with all that Francis says or believes in, but this was one of the few moments I agree with him, even if he is a pampered Blue. I glare at Alfred as he boast on, but let it go. He is taking me to Madeline after all. Oh, how her name makes my head fill with sorrow and make my heart flutter.

"I mean, I saw Arthur try to take down a deer, but he kept messing up his shot and scaring away the pray, so I showed him how it's done and took down this gray wolf," Alfred continues his story of lies, "I mean, I've never seen such horrible hunter up until now!" Alfred chuckles.

That does it. I chuckle darkly and glare at Alfred, clapping, "My, you are a good liar I tell you, and a good thief too."

Alfred glances around nervously, then scowls at me darkly, "What do you mean by that?"

"I know you stole my kill. I know you lied about everything. But what I want to know is why? Hmm?" I chuckle at his astonished face. Oh, how I can place words to choke people.

"I haven't lied and I didn't steal anything either!" Alfred yells at me standing up.

"I saw you! You pounced on me and stole my kill and credited it for yourself! You even insulted my hunting skills!" I yell back at him standing and shoving my face in his. We both glare into each others eyes—as if having a mental battle of wits.

"Whatever guys, it's just a damn wolf. Stop fighting about it," Gilbert mutters as he polishes his huge death blade.

We both snort and look away from each other. We sit back down and look away from each other. Soon it's just awkward silence between the little squeaks of Gilbert's sword being polished.

Francis shakes his head and frowns, "Zee tension in here is so zick I could cut it wiz a knife. Here let me ease zee tension." Francis begins plucking his lute lovely strings slowly. With every pluck, an orb of blue light floats into the starry sky. I look up into the night sky as they scatter and float away, shining brighter than the stars above. I feel all my anger and frustration depleting with each note, like it's being sucked out of me. Soon the whole night sky is filled with beautiful orbs of blue light as Francis plays the hypnotizing tune quickly. Francis begins to smile and chuckle as he plays singing softly.

'The young boy walks into the lowly town,

There are beggars crying out to him,

Asking for coin.'

He sees a young girl pleading out to him,

He's love stricken at first sight,

He tosses a coin and flees from her sight.'

He returns to the girl over and over in time,

Tossing her one coin each and every time,

It has been four years now since the first meet.'

'But the boy never mustered up

The courage he desperately need,

And the girl died soon after the fifth year.'

'He weeps and weeps alone,

But suddenly he sees a great light,

It's the girl whom he had loved.'

'She outstretched her hand to him,

And the young boy to it in his,

And they both became angels, helping those in need.'

I look deeper into the majestic light to see little blue pixies dancing and giggling to the rhythm of the lowly music. Alfred looks at them completely mesmerized, Antonio smiles at the sight of the blue pixies and hums to the song—as if he knows the tune—and Gilbert just cast a glance up and pulls a small grin to his face as he continues to sharpen his blade with a stone. A little blue pixie sees me and flutters her soft wings over to me—landing on my nose—giggling. She wraps her little arms around the bridge of my nose and smiles up at me. I reach up to touch her fragile form, but as soon as I come close, she evaporates into the air, only leaving blue dust behind.

Slowly, Francis finishes his masterful composition and sighs in exhaustion. All the fairies dissolve, leaving blue dust behind. I look at Francis, who has fallen asleep by the fire, arms curled around his lute. Antonio places a yellow blanket on the sleeping Francis. Francis snores happily and curls into the blanket, smiling happily as if in a wonderful dream.

Alfred yawns and lies down on his red blanket, closing his eyes and snoring loudly. Suddenly my eyes feel extremely heavy and longing to be shut. I allow my eyes to close and I teeter back onto my blue blanket, falling into a deep and wonderful sleep.

Hold on, Madeline… I'm coming… so hold on for me…

A/N: Hooray! I'm finished with chapter 4! Hope you enjoy and continue to read on. I promise to update as soon as I can… Hopefully…

Well till next update,

READ ON!


End file.
